


【气宇轩扬】叫这么大声，想出柜吗？（1）

by lpmnbll



Category: Look Around You
Genre: F/F, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Handsome | Looker/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Kudos: 9
Collections: Don't look at me





	【气宇轩扬】叫这么大声，想出柜吗？（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Look to Windward (Somnifera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnifera/gifts).



叫这么大声，想出柜吗？（1）

——禾火竹千代11.22

1.王皓轩眼底的那束光，只留给一个人。

向后梳起的黑色短发，一尘不染的金丝眼镜，灰色性冷淡大衣，几乎没有褶痕的白t，宝蓝色条纹衣领，镶有精致宝石的袖扣，雪白的短袜，锃亮的英伦式皮鞋。

以及，里面带尾巴的小动物内裤，和时常泛红的脸颊。

宋继扬，就是这样外表和内在反差极大的人。

一紧张，慢吞吞讲话、反应来不及导致口误的时候，衣领没有摆在正中间的时候，发现手表上的划痕的时候……还有，被抚摸的时候，那张拥有冷硬线条的脸上都会泛起与之相性不合的红晕。

浑身上下，冒着从甜腻的奶香，到清爽的薄荷味。

王皓轩没想过他会对这个年纪小一些的弟弟产生这样的想法。但是，朝夕相处，抵足而眠，对青春期的少年来说，很难不去多想。单纯的兄弟之间的搂抱，变成暧昧的抚摸。

夏日里沁出汗水的手掌隔着衣服，和皮肤间接交流，他能想象得出这具被他清洗过上千次的身体现在是什么样子。

平时是一本正经斯文到极点的人，一旦被逗弄而又不得纾解时，就会露出像是要哭出来的表情，让人不得不心软——因为再不让他释放他真的会哭。

看到他和其他宋继扬表情严肃的交代事情时，就会想起他在自己的车上哭泣着高潮的样子——身体泛红，上面遍布吻痕，眼中一片水光，急促的吸着气的嘴里吐出自己的名字，那样的他真的太棒了，是只有自己能看到的绮丽风景。

他更没有想到的是，宋继扬无论是拥抱是亲吻还是交媾，都可以满心接受，并且享受。

在镜头面前，他默默地，他蜷起小指小心翼翼触碰着宋继扬，一本正经的回答：

“（笑）他总是跟我撒娇。”

“我哪有，我没有~ 我真没有。”（小拳拳打过去）

“别打别打，我说的都是实话。”

“胡说八道~”

“现在就是，但你感觉不到。别乱动了，你衣领歪了。”

宋继扬不服，随手把衣领扯开：“这样就不歪了。”

看了看周围没什么人，两个人低下头，笑着给对方整理衣领。互相在心中揣想着对方的心思，而后克制着情感在面庞之上的流露。指尖与指尖的贴合，互相帮忙扣好扣子，钻进一个空间打闹，拥抱时紧贴在一起的柔软胸脯，就好像情侣一般。

王皓轩心想，大概，只有他才行，想象不到别人跟我撒娇的样子。眼神在他和那些手指间游移，看着手掌慢慢盖在自己额头上，他紧张得冒汗，手指顺着鼻梁往下。

刚好对上宋继扬侧过头时的专注眼神，不自觉弯起的眼睛，宣之于口的爱恋，清晰明确的喜欢。

两个人的氛围暧昧的要死，明明什么都没做，像是什么都做过了。

2.相对镜头前的宋继扬，王皓轩似乎更喜欢看到他现在这样

宋继扬怕热，热的时候小手出汗黏黏的，对着小风扇不停吹。那胸口微微起伏着，在他耳边，小声说着惹人生气、令人发疯的话。

王皓轩钻到更衣室，随便套了件外套，现在脱了外套，里面还是那件单薄T恤。他有些恍然，衣服本来就透，灯光恰许也属天和地利，全打在了宋继扬的身上，略显宽大的衣服根本裹不住少年纤细的腰身

也多亏了他的衣摆老老实实塞在裤子里，他才能看到这样好看的屁股。

小巧，结实，圆润，臀型完美。

他从没见过这么好看的屁股，好看到他立刻硬了起来，只能别别扭扭的遮着裤裆躲进更衣室。

宋继扬在害臊什么，可能是欠日。

宋继扬盯着他，喉结像是幼兽般被衔住，拿胳膊把他的脖子勾住，荡着有情却躲闪的眼波，手指摩挲着他下巴，贴着他脱衣服，也不知道怎么的，朝他凑上嘴唇。

嘴唇不知怎么就蹭到一起了，真正的吻，烧着了那么炙热，舌头被舌头翻卷，牙齿和牙齿相磨，宋继扬一直发出某种撒娇似的鼻音。

在狭小缝隙里接吻，他们心跳的快要从胸口蹦出来了。

一个吻。

宋继扬觉得，很简单很短暂的一个吻，算是奖励王皓轩一直这么夸自己、一直这么护着自己，他吻完了就打算离开。

他将自己含着的糖卷着一起喂给宋继扬，接吻时在舌尖滚动的草莓硬糖，进入时和自己一样纤细的手指，触感一样、口感也一样。

那些压抑了许久的念头终于被打破。

王皓轩开始急躁的抚摸他，从唇齿间滴落的唾液，压低的喘息声，手指在皮肤上摩挲的细微响动。他舌尖仿佛在勾勒着什么似的，带着引诱，轻轻舔舐。敞开的领口处暧昧的吐息，两人腰间隔着衣料传递过来的热度，紧贴在一起摩擦的胯下，被膝盖顶开的双腿。

“你怎么不推开我啊。被S姐发现...我们要被骂了。”突然，王皓轩抱住他将你转了个身，以面对面的姿势朦朦胧胧中看他。

“干嘛推开，我还要....”宋继扬轻弹了一下他下面勃起的东西，惹得王皓轩一个激灵，骂了句“操”，可看到宋继扬眼睫又眨了眨，似层柔软的羽毛，瞬间心软到不行。

不远处就是酒店，他们本可以开个房间，安安心心来一发，但是来不及，就是现在，迫切需要着什么。

午后的更衣室很安静，两位坦诚面对自己的男孩儿，在不见光的角落里谨小慎微地亲吻，细微的亲吻显得格外清晰。

“嗯嗯嗯...轻点...你还咬我……”也许是王皓轩几乎侵入到喉口的舌头，也许是宋继扬湿热黏腻的摩擦，也许二人捏住腰侧的手。相互摩擦间溢出的液体已经弄脏了衣摆，但也仅止于此。

“是你说喜欢我的虎牙，不喜欢了？”衣衫不整的宋继扬被推倒趴在沙发上，热烫的脸颊贴着光滑的表面，阴茎在车跟后面的人之间被挤压着，撅起的屁股暴露在空气中，毫无防备。

宋继扬受不住他这种快速又挑逗的吻法，只剩下张开嘴，也顾不上回应，他故作嗔怒地把衣服往下拽，好遮住已经变硬的乳头：“你...说不过你。”

在空无一人的更衣室，缩在狭小的空间，利用死角避开摄像头的窥探，把宋继扬按在沙发上，并准备更进一步。那地方就像这仅够两人容身的缝隙一样狭窄，他费了点力气才挤进去和宋继扬一起脱衣服、换衣服。

但，还是很爽。

被揉的发红的屁股太好看了，他忍不住想轻轻咬了一下，在上面留下一圈浅浅的红印。

他没想过自己也会有这么疯狂的时候。

被宋继扬有意识的迎合，几乎整个人跨坐在他腿上，不知有意还是无意地往后磨蹭了一点，放任他那些多余的小动作，有点发凉的手扣住他的后颈，用力亲上来，自然的仿佛他们做过千百次。

他们交换着唾液，微微出汗的胸膛紧贴在一起，勃起的阴茎抵着他的腹部，最私密的地方接纳着他，相互交缠。

宋继扬爱干净，和小仙女一样每天拿个小风扇、不停用纸巾擦汗、不喜欢带着体味。连纯白棉袜也带着柠檬清香，半藏在运动鞋里，勾紧了漂亮的脚踝，将它藏在体内。

他喜欢穿样式可爱的中筒袜，所以总是让人有剥掉的欲望。王皓轩从早上开始就盯着他的小袜子和不小心露出的内裤边缘看，他坏笑着从边缘探进去手指，然后是手掌，撑开袜子，握着细白的小腿，慢慢往下滑，把宋继扬的袜子顶了下去。

床下一副正经的模样，上了床不知道怎么个浪样。

他看着镜子里的宋继扬，很不自然的扯了下嘴角，舔弄了一下嘴唇，往前，仅仅是往前一寸，就触碰到了他的耳垂。

若是当着那么多人面倒不敢这么放肆。可偏偏只有两个人单独在一个密闭空间。王皓轩斗胆伸出了舌头，咬住了他耳垂，舌尖轻轻舔弄，看似像哄人又像是在讨好。

王皓轩下巴还赖皮的靠在人家肩上，越来越燥热的温度，隔着薄薄的衣服直观的传给了宋继扬。

温热湿润的嘴唇，落在肩膀上的吻。

没有再进一步行动，而是抬起了自己的下巴，走到他身后，手轻轻搭上了自己领口，麻利的帮他刚刚仔仔细细系好的纽扣一颗一颗又调皮的解开。

宋继扬挣脱了下转身背着他，还没来得及走，王皓轩顺势将他一拉，脸都笑出了褶子了，从后面继续贴着他逗他。

明明是正经场面，明明在直播现场害羞又谨慎，王皓轩偏偏私下对着他就是这般戏虐又挑逗的强调。

宋继扬心下一笑，直男撩人，这不是送上门的好事儿。

他眨着眼，抿了下嘴巴，也不打算装下去了，再装小清纯，可不就被这个大尾巴狼吃干抹净了去了？转身直视着王皓轩，指尖轻轻的将他推开，离开三十公分不到又捏着他的衣角拉到自己身边，皙白的双手不服输一样，在他胸前两点轻轻点了下，还想继续往下游走时，被王皓轩这个小流氓一把抓住，细弱的手腕传来了一阵痛感，痛的他直哼哼的甩了开，眯起眼睛嗔怒的望着王皓轩。

“痛。”居然还笑着朝他挑了挑眉毛。

说不清眼神里是勾引，还是怪罪了。

“你干嘛呢，王皓轩~不好好穿衣服，穿了给人家又脱掉，你小心我告诉S姐我...” 宋继扬勉强将他的手甩开来，还笑嘻嘻的骂着他流氓，不要脸，得寸进尺了，太过分~ 

宋继扬一边咬着嘴唇，红红的都要滴出血来，不甘心的看着他，一双纤长的手乖巧的整理自己刚才被人解开扣子的上衣，还顺手拨弄了下自己的头发。

王皓轩总算将眼神从他身上挪开，靠在换衣间的门槛上，压着门帘不给他拉，从上到下扫着宋继扬的身材，啧啧，斯斯文文、白白嫩嫩、小白斩鸡的身材，偏偏屁股长的好，白嫩紧翘又.. 又粉又软，忍不住亲上一口，再揉捏几下才过瘾。

衣声厮磨，从镜子里看过去，眼中所观是云起潮生，说不出口的情欲。

突然，就倾身向前想做点什么，更衣室总是没有摄像头吧，他有点下流吹了一个口哨，瞄了下四周，借着伸懒腰的机会，将他环住，坚硬挺立的肩胛骨，被宽大衣衫遮住的腰线，从尾骨往下摸，动手越来越放肆、越来越下流不堪....

“别动，你要是不老实，惹出什么火来... 今天就都不能出工了，宋继扬。不能乱动。”他拉开一点点距离，抓着宋继扬手腕，像被绳索束缚一样贴在一起，闻着他带着薄荷和奶香味儿的衣领，咬在他后颈，一口轻舔一口用虎牙剐蹭，三五下宋继扬的后颈就开出一片绯红的花。

“咬..不是，你啃，啃够了嘛，放开我好不好~” 宋继扬没有不喜欢，他喜欢的紧，但他不能让别人发现他的喜欢，以及两个相互之间的这种关系。蹙着眉头，用一只冰凉粉白的手指碰了下王皓轩的脑袋，又蹭了下自己的脖颈，仰起头推这头小狼崽子。

被撕扯脱线的衣服，小心翼翼收起的爪钩，笨拙地卷起的舌头，柔软的舌头底面，毫无章法的乱舔，急躁的肢体磨蹭。勃起的阴茎在光滑的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，不得其法。双手捏起淡色的乳尖，用舌尖舔弄，用牙齿啃咬，让它变得肿胀。

不推还好，还只是单纯拥抱的姿势。可他一推，就成了欲擒故纵的姿态，远看竟像是交缠彼此。

他低头，看到王皓轩蓬松凌乱的卷发，被发尾半遮半掩的吻痕，光滑的，并不怎么纤瘦的肩膀，弧度恰到好处的肌肉线条，凝固在指间的粘稠液体。

还有他裸露在外的手臂凸出性感又粗暴的青筋，竟然莫名有种得意和快感。宋继扬清清楚楚知道，自己已经占据了上风，他从王皓轩抱着他的力度和耳边喘气的轻重中，也能判断出他的理智正被自己一点点的摧毁。

再扭几下，哼唧两声，轻喘不断，身子敏感的颤动，王皓势必会粗暴的撕咬，发疯一样啃咬自己脆弱的脖颈。

衣服早被王皓轩扯的七七八八，他用手隔着裤子逗弄王皓轩下面，挠痒似的若有若无，很快便让对方再也无法忍受。将他一把按到镜子前，两个手腕捉住，用一只手抵在他的头顶，另一只手撑在他的身侧，强势的姿态充满头狼一般的控制欲。

宋继扬抱着他的腰弯下去，用腿蹭着他中间，发出愉快的笑意。

呼出的气息喷到王皓轩下面，一侧嘴角天真地勾起来，手上一气呵成解开他的裤子，闭上眼，光滑湿亮的薄唇缓缓张开，柔软的舌头隔着内裤沿着他暴起的青筋细细的舔过，从未有过的快感像潮水般涌来。

王皓轩低头看到他双泛着水光的眸子潋滟着迷离之色，只是口齿不清地吞吞吐吐。

他不知道宋继扬会这么主动，从镜子里，裸着上身抱着自己屁股，趴在自己两腿间，不断舔弄，头发俏皮的颤动着，看越发过分，一只手插进宋继扬头发里，揉着捋着，刮擦他的耳骨。

“扬扬，你知道在干嘛嘛。”想都没敢想过费了好大劲儿才翻回来，咬着他弧度优美的脖颈，扳住他的下巴让他抬头，看着自己。

“在吃啊，我当然知道，你松开我。”宋继扬疯狂摇晃脑袋，细嫩的小屁股也急切地挣动起来，趴下去继续着，王皓轩也随着他嘴上的节奏，欲望节节攀升，他眼神涣散，眼前本就雾白一片。

更衣室门栏随着自己的挺动吱呀响着，宋继扬大口喘息着，浑身肌肉几不可查地抽搐。

他闷哼一声，自上而下地斜睨，一滴热汗从发梢滴落，喷射出一股股浊液来，溅得宋继扬脸上、前胸、甚至下颌处都是。

水晶吊顶灯的光影，在更衣室内织构出暧昧不清的光影。远处传来唏嘘的人声，宋继扬刚被开发的身体格外敏感，他听到门外的低笑声，淫邪大胆的目光仿佛化作实质性的触摸猥亵着自己。

屋里，还有只有他们俩。

王皓轩得了便宜还卖乖，擦了下手将宋继扬抱了起来。从背后抱着人家，把人第一颗纽扣解开，手指沿着领缘探入，在颈后暧昧地摩擦，被讨好地蹭了蹭。暴露出的手腕上是密密麻麻的吻痕和齿印，在上面轻轻舔一下，就会出现有趣的反应。

“别，刚穿好...”

“好~”用比平时更加沙哑的嗓音道，王皓轩听了话，没再动他的纽扣，却没有绕过纽扣下面的小樱桃。

一手很是刻意的顺着腰部往上揉，一手顺着臀线往下走，试图分开宋继扬因为敏感而并拢的双腿，无论哪只手，都很刻意的挑逗和调情，痒得很，髋部、腰部、胸前和锁骨触感格外敏感。

“皓轩，我想拍你的手，可以吗？”宋继扬垂在身侧的拳头攥紧又松开，带着安抚意味主动吻了上去。他是手控，他受不了被这双手抚摸或者欺负，他想要握紧它，或者被握紧。

“不可以，删掉，手也太色情了，宋继扬，我很正经的。”他拉着宋继扬的手腕，几乎看不到青筋，白皙而柔软，又能看到根根分明的掌骨。

宋继扬手腕内侧有一颗小痣，平常看不到，也不会被触摸，那就像是一个神秘的开关。王皓轩在机场第一次摸到那里时，突然想到，被舔到的时候，会不会不自主地颤抖呢。

“没有的没有的，手可纯洁了~”宋继扬索性整个人压上来，臀部高高翘起，双腿自然的分开，跪在王皓轩的胯前。一手解王皓轩的皮带，一手掏出手机拍照，啪嚓乱响的闪光灯晃得王皓轩睁不开眼。

“玩够了吗？”王皓轩将手枕在自己脑后眯起眼睛享受着身上人染上情欲的表情和绯红的脸颊，配上他本就白皙的皮肤让人更加想要咬上一口。一贯带着轻松笑意的音线此时却有一种故作镇定的感觉。

“没有啊~再拍几张嘛。”宋继扬还在随意摆弄着相机，那姿势专业极了。

王皓轩承认自己没什么经验，他低头看着宋继扬的小脑袋不断在身下点火，他咽了口唾液，嗓音有点沙哑：“扬扬，你会打手枪吗？”

“我不会~”声音绵绵的，像吃了糖。

王皓轩还没有来得及反应，宋继扬已经贴在他的身上，将他裤腰的前侧扯下，自己紧张地用光裸的翘臀蹭了蹭椅面，攥紧的手心传来湿热感，好不无辜的说了一句：

“我内裤湿了。皓轩，帮我脱了吧~”

用右手手指勾着那白色三角形内裤，轻轻举到王皓轩的眼前晃了晃，随手扔到一边的地板上。

那轻轻薄薄的一抹布料落地无声，他的心脏却好似被重重地电击了一下，跳得更加频繁而无序。

宋继扬的手指在他的腰肌上游走，将自己刚刚涂抹在他肌肤上的蜜液用手指刮着，而後又漫不经心地涂在了他的分身上，加上马眼一直分泌的兴奋液，王皓轩难耐地皱眉，又调皮的勾了勾唇角，握住他的欲望，缓慢地上下套弄起来。

“宋继扬，你还说你不会，你个小骗子!!”他喘着粗气，双目已然被情欲逼得通红，硬生生地忍住自己恨不得翻身将他扑倒压在身下的冲动，由着他继续在自己身上为所欲为。

“我就是不会呀~ 我真的不会~”长长弱弱的手指准确地点住他的马眼，不一会儿那紫红肉根就变得亮晶晶了，被他一阵摆弄後更是克制不住地竖着跳动。柔软的指腹轻轻按住摩挲了一下，那突然而至的快感令他不由深吸一口气。

宋继扬那纤细的五指灵巧地握着他的命根，仿佛抓住了他所有快感的阀门，他此刻是真正的翻手为云覆手为雨，要他快乐他便快乐，要他痛苦他便痛苦，痛快还是痛苦，都只在他一念之间。

他只能在他制造的欲海里苦苦挣扎，汲汲求生。

王皓轩将他推倒在地上，然後跨坐在他身上，瞬间感受到一块烙铁般充满热度的硬物抵住了自己的臀部。腰部用力朝上一挺，将硬的不能再硬的肉刃嵌入他的臀缝中，上下摩擦着，纾解着自己快要被他逼疯的欲望。

“王皓轩，我还没有说开始呢，你不准动手。”宋继扬把大衣脱下来，他很瘦，但线条感很强，身体弯曲的角度非常漂亮。他按着王皓轩的下面，撒娇不让他继续。

宋继扬听到要换姿势，兴奋的两眼放光，拉着他撒娇要玩别的姿势，王皓轩只好退而求其次，躺在床上把主动权让给他。

“这个用...用嘴巴舒服吗？”

“应该比用手还舒服。”

“好像是吧，那我们...”

宋继扬听完一骨碌爬起来，脱掉搭在身上的衣服。骑着王皓轩脖子坐在他胸口，把小屁股凑到王皓轩面前。

“试试看，好不好？”

王皓轩看着眼前的东西，将一片春色尽掩其中。伸指轻挑一下他的后面，揉着前端，如此细致的动作。先用丁香小舌在马眼处舔了两下，紧接着把整个龟头含进嘴里吸吮起来。很快阴茎坚挺了起来，没想到宋继扬的也这样大，龟头涨的口腔深处有些酸麻，用尽全力也只是吞含了三分之一的长度，露在外面的棒身两只手根本握不过来。

宋继扬趴在他身上也不依不饶的玩着，小手挑着他皮肤，顺着王皓轩的脸部，胸膛，小腹慢慢的向下抚摸一直都四角裤的边缘。想到四角裤下的肉棒，脸和身上一下灼热了起来，粉红色的奶头都勃起了。

一手握住肉棒上下套动，一手轻柔的爱抚两粒鸡蛋大小的睾丸。

宋继扬娇羞的看了一眼王皓轩，发现他还闭着眼睛，大胆的撸下包皮露出深红色的龟头。双手有些颤抖的把王皓轩的内裤脱去，一根硕大的肉棒出现在眼前，尽管没有勃起可依然粗大的让人心惊。宋继扬双颊使劲，努力的吸吮嘴里的那根，发出咕嘟咕嘟的淫靡声音。

双腿跨站王皓轩两侧，把屁股后蹭到王皓轩的头上趴了下去。低下头含住了王皓轩的那根，在肉棒的根部轻轻爱抚伸出香舌在那根上成8字形舔弄，宋继扬并没有什么技巧，这些只是在网上学的，偷偷瞒着王皓轩学的。

隔着两层布料，触感并不明显，但它还是越来越硬，试图冲破内裤的阻隔。吻沿着小腿向上，碰到了男人的阴茎，舌尖舔过茎身，绕着顶端打了个转，把它含进了嘴里，有技巧的抚慰。

他手掌托着王皓轩的腰，让他的身体不至于因为爽到发颤而软倒，双腿主动打开，接受温柔的抚慰，急促的喘息溢出喉咙。

王皓轩沾着汗液的手指贴着腿根，一点点把内裤挑下，温软的皮肉弹跳出来，在膝盖停止，半褪的内裤挂在腿上，伸展的双腿慢慢蜷起。抬腿时隐约可见的朦胧，被布料勾勒出的腿部线条，刚好可以握住脚腕的空隙。

宽度适中的裤口，可以把手从里面伸进去，汗湿的手掌紧贴着肌肉，裤脚被推上去，也没有袜子的阻隔，可以握住脚腕，脱掉擦的锃亮的皮鞋，亲吻脚背上微微隆起的趾骨。

王皓轩舌头顶开闭合的入口，用力搅动着，一点点把屁股舔湿，手指陷进柔软的臀肉，安抚似的揉弄着，急促的呼吸喷在湿漉漉的股缝间，有点痒，激得人打颤。

原本还算完好的衣衫后摆被弄湿，湿漉漉地，混着黏液贴在后腰，稀稀落落的黏液顺着股沟流下，被手掌接住，涂抹在露出的后颈，像是沾着露水的玫瑰。

宋继扬驯服的伏低上身，讨好的用带着倒刺的舌头轻轻的舔舐，握住对方的手按在自己的阴茎上，指腹在那只手突出的指骨上暧昧的摩挲。因为大口呼吸而来不及吞咽的唾液滴到地板上，对被摧毁一事饱含期待。

他后悔了。

他不该挑衅，更不该挑战，他的身体不允许他这么大胆的撩拨王皓轩，发出了有点示弱的哭腔，脸也很不合时宜的红了几分。

王皓轩也将舌头分开，疯狂的搅动吸吮，嘴上套弄的动作越来越快，宋继扬的神智已经全部被那一处的快乐所牵引，他咬着牙克制自己呻吟出声。

王皓轩起初只是打算用手，后来，尽管他尽力克制了，还是没能克制住，把舌头伸进去，生涩的搅动，吸吮着仿佛含糖80%的唾液，用牙齿咬住伸进来的舌头，轻轻磨蹭，用手接住流下的唾液，把它们抹在彼此的阴茎上，握在一起套弄。

这还不是最过分的，他还在那被他保护的一块腹肌都没有的小腹上留下了吻痕，黏腻的唾液把它润得发亮，后来它下面那个小家伙也没能幸免，被含进口腔，又吸又舔。

似乎每一次的亲密接触都让他的自制力降低一分。就算他有一百分，也不够这么扣的。

从浅尝辄止的亲吻，到饱含欲望的抚摸。

他尽量放松下巴，勉强把他含住，可怎么吸也吸不深，只好吐出来费力地从下往上舔，王皓轩很激动，两手摁着宋继扬的后脑勺，想往下压，又不敢，宋继扬松了口，慢慢地给他用手捋，畏缩着说：“不行，太大了。”

王皓轩有些他原来那副样子了，很孩子气，负气地拽着他靠近说：“别想跑啊，宋继扬，回来。”

他贴着王皓轩故意露出来的腹肌，柔顺的磨蹭，刮过硬挺面料的嘴唇，被唾液打湿的裤链。他牙齿咬住拉链，一点点拉下，又困难地用牙去拉扯内裤边缘。

“啊...舒服，皓轩，舒服。”

汗液黏在肉与肉之间，衣物摩擦声在狭小的空间中被放大，阳光照不到的角落，暧昧的气味在空气中散开。湿热黏腻的吻和口活，紧密到让人窒息的身体接触，空调也无法抑制的燥热。

“你再叫，再叫，都来围观了啊宋继扬。”

“你...你闭嘴啊。”落在肩上的齿痕，从皮肤与牙齿之间漏出的，难耐的喘息声。扣在后颈的手，喉结上的吻痕，极尽克制的撞击声。

一次又一次，仿佛没有尽头的顶撞，每一下都顶到最深处，再缓缓退出来，顶出嘶哑的求饶。像是害怕被谁发现，很小声地求饶，讨好地用湿漉漉的脑袋去拱对方。

“闭嘴就闭嘴，可你别夹啊，太紧了。”安抚性的吻落在汗湿的肩膀上，温柔地一点点舔掉上面的汗珠，被夹的紧的下身还是无情地再次顶入，换来报复性的收紧。

被把玩了前后，宋继扬没几下就已经叫着不行不行了，已经在淫液和口水作用下射得一塌糊涂。

在他射出来的时候，王皓轩突然握住了他的屁股。

粉红色的晨光笼罩着他鲜活的肉体，宋继扬勾了勾唇，两颊一吸，白浊灌满了喉间，液射在热到发烫的口中，阴茎也退出来，在湿漉漉的手掌上滑动，磨蹭了一会才射出来，溅到黑色t上，很快被布料吸收。

一个被随便折叠的黑T，是宋继扬的。

这一阵大呼小叫也有些累了，趴在他怀里看着王皓轩屁股和腹肌，害羞地盯着：“我可以摸一下吗？”

嘟囔着往王皓轩怀里拱了拱，伸手抱住他的腰才享受的咂咂嘴。王皓轩额前的头发有些乱，盖住了半边眼眉，撩起了衣服说：来吧，哥准备好了。

咔嚓咔嚓，不同角度的拍摄，王皓轩闭着眼一脸不情愿，像是被迫拍了艳照一样。

“舒不舒服。”

先亲了光洁的额头，然后是颤动的眼皮，接着是被唾液濡湿的嘴唇，再到柔软的耳垂，滑动的喉结，凸出的锁骨，紧致的腹肌。没什么存在感的腹肌，硌手的肘关节，突突轻跳的手腕内侧，最后是泌出汗水的掌心。

“嗯~舒服。”

“哪儿舒服，摸我的舒服，还是射的舒服？还是被咬的舒服？”手指沿着掌心纹路，一点点攀上指关节，让指缝开的更大，足够容纳另一个人的五指擦入其中，紧密相连。

“都..都挺舒服啊~”

“那你也给我摸摸，好不好？应该也很舒服。”也会从过分敏感的脚心摸到有一定硬度的小腿肚，然后把拇指顶进膝窝，用食指摩挲膝盖，手掌贴着大腿外侧向上挪动。

“摸哪里？不行，我不可以~我怕痒痒~ ”宋继扬眉眼低垂，长长的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，舌尖舔过被磨得发红的嘴唇，半湿的长发贴在额头上，水珠沿着下巴一滴滴滴落。

“我衣服呢……”

“我衣服...我衣服脏了啊王皓轩。”宋继扬前言不搭后语，手里揪着那被射到的衣服。

“笨蛋，不穿了呗。”

3.“你不是说，你直的么？”

原本作为一个大直男他对这个还真没什么感觉,到现在却硬是被摸上了瘾,嘴上说着不要,可身体却很诚实。

“你不是说，你直的么？”宋继扬咬紧了嘴唇，手抓着他不断揉捏前胸的指尖，腿都被撩软了还在不断挑战着王皓轩的底线。顺势抱住他的肩膀，凑到他耳边：

一门之隔，外面都是这次采访和拍照的工作人员。他在宋继扬的耳边不断吐出暧昧的话语，一只腿卡在宋继扬两腿间，色情抚摸着他屁股，惹得宋继扬不断轻喘出声，软绵绵的小嗓音，黏黏的声音中不断发出邀请的意味。宋继扬的下身开始翘头，直直的顶着门框并不好受。

宋继扬仰头索吻时抬起的下颌，绷紧的颈部线条，并不因瘦而显得瘦削的肩膀，红得发烫的耳朵。

“直男，想不想操我啊？”皱巴巴的T恤还挂在身上，松松挽起的袖口，缠住手腕的衣袖，手腕内侧的柑橘清香，屁股难耐地扭来扭去。

他话音刚落，尖锐的牙齿就咬上王皓轩晃了王皓轩的锁骨。

“嘶——野猫啊。”王皓轩捂着被咬的地方。他困惑地承认自己喜欢这种感觉，非但喜欢，还微微尝试着回应——他下流地摆动胯骨，用半硬的下体摩擦宋继扬勃起的阴茎。这个小举动让宋继扬发疯，他的股缝那么紧，着股缝上下滑动挑逗，汗水又让它粘哒哒的。

“是么，我只知道，我下面现在，很直，很直，有点忍不住了，直的想要冲进去，宋继扬。”王皓轩不紧不慢的抓住他的裤子，沿着裤腰往里面摸，摸到内裤小边缘拉起，恶作剧一样弹了下，勾着他内裤来来回回玩儿了几次。

宋继扬识趣儿的扭了扭，小屁股的皮肤迅速发烫、变红，然后向腰背和大腿蔓延。

在宋继扬想要躲开他的同时，王皓轩不管不顾顶着硬邦邦又烫的吓人的东西抵在他小屁股上。拿出一个东西，手心搓热的润滑剂，小心熟练的扩张，低低的哼唱，含混缠绵的音调。

“你，你你你，你哪儿来的这个东西啊。”宋继扬抓着他的手腕，沿着耳后一路游走至颈间，煽情而又暧昧地摩挲着。

甩出一个带点挑逗又带点得意的眼神，整个人坠在他身上：“到沙发去...我...我站不稳。”

“你猜，猜对了今天饶你一命。”王皓轩偏不，执拗地探索他的身体，那是一双有魔力的手，温暖，灵巧，有塑造力。

“我要去床上。抱我~”他埋首在王皓轩耳旁，声音微微带了撒娇的意味。

被人一路抱着跌跌撞撞出来，刚碰着沙发垫，王皓轩就把宋继扬翻过来，手肘抵在沙发上，脊背隆起一个美妙的弧度，带刺的玫瑰沿着颈椎骨描绘，卷发半掩着。

他耐心打开他的身体，啃咬他的嘴唇还是那般下流和挑逗，顶着屁股中间上下滑动，拍打着。宋继扬舔舔嘴角，哼唧两声反抗无果，自然只能抬高了自己的腰部，手撑在墙壁，撅起屁股，抓着他后面东西胡乱揉着，也不敢往镜子里看，软塌塌的迎合他。

皓轩~王皓轩~

宋继扬散乱的发尾被拨开，牙齿嵌进玫瑰花蕊一样，下身也被缓缓嵌入，含混的低吟从齿缝间漏出。微湿的柔软卷发，刚好卡在颈间的花枕头，用力揪住黑色T恤的手指，湿漉漉的像是要哭出来的眼睛。

“爽不爽？”

他反手环着王皓轩的脖子，以防自己掉下来。圆润的脚趾因着快感而卷起，脚背也绷直，与小腿形成一个优美的弧线。

“爽，我还想要....”喉间溢出舒服的呼噜声，耳朵在对方的小腹上蹭了蹭，没办法收起的小兔牙轻轻刮蹭着皮肤，下意识的撒娇。

发情期的猫，可真是难缠。

“很舒服，舒服得脑子都麻了。”

唇舌交缠，黏稠的液体被推进口腔，让吻变得黏腻，色情。后背贴在冰凉的门板上，双腿勾住对方的腰，唇齿间是彼此的呼吸，身下唯一的孔洞被填满，身体贴合紧密。

“谁欺负你了，别哭啊，哭什么啊。”宋继扬发出哭泣一样的哼声，显然受不了这么强烈的快感，沙发吱呀作响，衣服孤零零的躺在沙发，喘息声被空旷密闭的空间放大，情欲的味道蔓延在空气中。

“啊啊，我错了~饶了我吧~皓轩...”破碎且变了调的哀求只能让王皓轩变本加厉的欺负他，欺负到几乎所有人后来都知道王皓轩就爱欺负宋继扬。

皓轩~

皓轩~

王皓轩。

操死我啊，你不是挺行么。

“叫这么大声，扬扬，是想公开出柜么？嗯？十八线男艺人双双约炮被出柜？”王皓轩抓住他的手将他压在沙发上，状似凶狠的扑咬，肩膀上浅浅的牙印。

宋继扬在床上可管不了那么多，黏糊糊的房间，他只能最大限度翘着屁股往王皓轩那东西上贴着蹭着，像平日里撒娇一样摆动着自己腰肢。

啧，还挺野。

王皓轩脸颊憋得通红，上了发条，一拱一拱地狂颠，时而拧时而掰，打乱节奏疯狂挤压。努力撑住凶巴巴的表情，试图维持自己的“直男”形象，被纵容的引导着去往该去的地方，在进入时露出蠢兮兮的表情。

可看到宋继扬虚脱的，张着嘴叫着好爽、好爽，流着泪承认了这件事。他就像是看到喜欢的玩具，眼睛亮晶晶的，没有分寸的乱顶，快速的射精，快速的勃起，精液满溢出来，把穴口后面的尾巴弄得湿漉漉的。

3.就算发情了，小处男还是小处男。

王皓轩抓着他捂嘴的手，往两侧打开摁在头边，又快又猛地往下使劲。搂着腰把他翻到下头，撑在他身上痴迷地看。

宋继扬偏偏不饶了他，温度略高的口腔，打着圈的舌头抬头索吻。

沾着黏腻液体的手指，将身上的滑腻触感毫无保留的传给王皓轩，不嫌事大的喊出声，叫着王皓轩的大名“王皓轩，王皓轩...哈..”

阴茎陷入柔软的臀肉，在臀缝间缓缓摩擦，感受臀肉的被迫分开和急切合拢。

手掌与茎身生涩的摩擦，唾液与精液润湿那双干燥温暖的手，舌尖在手指与阴茎之间滑动，眯眼看了看就把手指含进嘴里，故意舔的滋滋作响。

上下被霸占的感觉，让宋继扬一度清醒，他彻彻底底明白了自己对这个薛洋一样的男生不再是单纯的迷恋，而是由始至终的想要征服和被征服。想到此，口中发出的呻吟又多了几分亢奋。

“王皓轩你..想怎样啊，就知道欺负我，我又不能说出去~”

他也就比王皓轩高那么点，但一抬手，还是被这人一把抓住，小手握着变成不轻不重的锤头，王皓轩看着他发怒，反而笑着捂着他的手，一根一根手指掰开，捋直了十指交叉，将吻烙在了宋继扬泛红的手指尖上。

随后的轻吻，就变成了说不出口的啃咬和玩弄，嗦着宋继扬细长的手指，直到宋继扬羞红了脸，哼着不要不要的抽出手来，换上自己的嘴巴代替。

王皓轩嘴上不饶人，得寸进尺逗着他，说这些骚话，咬着他耳垂逼着他听下去，不准躲开，温热又缠人的气息直直滑过宋继扬耳骨，酥麻的感觉袭至全身。自己的敏感点已经被王皓轩摸的透透的，越是不要，他越要在自己耳边撩拨，压低嗓音夸着自己又可爱、又骚又软甜又性感，宋继扬小声叫出声“啊啊啊，求求你，别再说了~好难受”

“哎不行，还没讲完呢，别跑啊。”抓着他后腰捞他回来，拨弄他的腰肢，朝两边掰开他的腕子，激动得声音喑哑。又用舌尖探到那升温发烫的耳廓中，厮磨吸吮的厉害，一下下带着口法的戳弄直接让宋继扬下面爽出了一个高度。

是谁说，王皓轩性格害羞、不喜说话甚至自己一个人会自闭的？为什么话这么多，骚话满篇拿嘴巴堵着都堵不上，羞死人了。

“你轻点，王皓轩！捅什么嘛，进来，滑进来啊....”他开始哼，很急地哼，边哼边在王皓轩身上蛇一样扭动，越扭胆子越大，他居然夹紧屁股，把勃起的下体在王皓轩胯上来回蹭。

坐在他身上不断揉弄自己胸前，又将手指插到自己口中，指尖拉出一根绵长的银丝。

宋继扬心里骂着他，直男，谁没事在家玩自己啊，后面很紧的好吗，就不能耐心点儿。随着一声我艹，后面一下子酸涩又肿胀，他张开嘴深吸了几口气，难忍的这几分钟，他跪趴在沙发角落，本能的去抓王皓轩青筋爆满的手，发出不知是难耐还是有点舒服的声音，

小尾音还勾着人，王皓轩就舔了手指，抹着那些黏腻过分的手指拍打着他惦念已久的小屁股，又颇有风情的推拿着抹均匀，揉揉捏捏嘴里说着这屁股多少人惦念着。火热的阴茎就顶在自己大腿根上。他扭过脸，把宋继扬往下推了几把。

“你他妈…你他妈……”话音还未落，又是一声哭腔，素日里那些最平常不过的话语，到了床上在王皓轩眼里句句都是调情的浪叫。

慢点儿，慢点儿。

他顶的更深了，肩上也因此得到了报应，盖了个整齐的牙印。王皓轩一下一下和他摩擦，戏耍着，张弛着，时轻时重：“舒服吗，”他带着笑音：“再快点还是慢点？”

“我，我不知道啊....”

哭的更凶了，眼眶星星点点的红肿了起来，脸上四处是水痕，喘息带着抽泣从喉中发出。用枕头捂着脸，一直可怜地呢喃：“我错了，我错了……”

王皓轩的手顺着他笔直的腿捋下来，抓住一侧脚踝。昂起头重重哼了一声，脖子两侧的筋肉凸出来，好像是随着胯下淫荡的舔舐起伏

像小猫一样叫唤着，一舒服起来就收不住。

敏感的身体已经使不上力，整个上身瘫在躺椅上，只有大腿根完全张开，挺在他胯下。微微顶了下胯，宋继扬就想哭了，哭又不是真正的哭。而是有些说不出口的爽。

被年轻又冲劲的东西狠狠灌满和填充，他的前面也直楞楞的挂着点将落未落的淫麋液体，被顶撞的厉害了滴落了几下，蹭的沙发上落下丝丝痕迹，宋继扬想要拿衣服垫在下面。

他要脸，办事了还留下东西，让人家去说三道四。

王皓轩扯着衣服不给：“别啊，衣服都脏了，算怎么回事儿呢，宋继扬松手。”

又是几下不饶人的抽插，让宋继扬根本没办法再伸手去勾衣服，只好绷紧了双脚，瘫软在王皓轩身下。记不得第几次巅起又落下时，颤颤巍巍的射了出来。

王皓轩感觉到他浑身紧绷，两条腿死死夹着，他握住那片漂亮的大腿肌群，从宋继扬大腿上勾起黏黏的东西就往宋继扬嘴里送。

“嗯...嗯...我不要~~啊...”明明自己被迫吃自己的东西，下面还被人狠狠顶了下，整个背部不得不弓起来。可王皓轩还没尽兴啊，宋继扬先射了怎么可以呢。他没放慢速度，舔着脸将整个人贴到宋继扬后背，忘情的舔弄他的后背和发红的侧颈，还不断求着宋继扬：“你亲我一口呗，亲亲我。”

下意识溢出细碎的鼻音:“嗯……”

好讨人厌。

哪里像个直男的作风，被操的人，还非要亲亲操自己的人，才肯罢休。

王皓轩在他肩上吸舔，把两侧都舔得湿嗒嗒的，宋继扬实在受不住了，胳膊往后伸着阻止他，困难的侧着头，回应他。冗长的吻一个接着一个，口水顺着下巴淌到脖子上，嘴唇厮磨得破了。

已经被插得毫无反抗之力的肠道突然收紧，紧绷的身子也一刹放松下来。

可即便肠道被黏稠的精液填满，两腿间白糊糊一片，精液喷射而出，在软垂下去之后还是被王皓轩抓住套弄，挤出残余的液体，涂满胸腹。

做到“不要了，会坏掉”、“求你了，不要一次做这么多”，到后来就是被操到无意识，做到小兽似的呜呜叫着，做到上下都湿成泥泞，还在模糊的讨好求王皓轩不要操这么狠。

宋继扬瘫软在床上的手臂艰难的抬起，试图阻止他的恶劣行径，原本矜持的一颗颗溢出眼眶的眼泪迫不及待的涌出，但他就算是哭得打嗝都没能阻止这一切的发生。

最后，崩溃的一塌糊涂。

“啊啊，啊...随便了，坏掉好了。”要被操到失禁的时候突然开始小幅度挣扎起来（因为没力气了），猛然向上弓起，伸手握住自己的小臂，后背整个红透了，模样极为可怜。

“求你了，我要去厕所。”被王皓轩毫不留情几乎可以说是残忍的操失禁了，连开口求饶的机会也没有了。

王皓轩手臂揽住箍紧他，他温柔地吸吮着宋继扬后颈，喘着粗气安抚他，“没事的，乖，出来就好了。”

毫无征兆的刹那，他挺着腰杆射了，大臀肌剧烈颤抖，抱着宋继扬呼哧呼哧喘着灼热的粗气。

下午还要拍摄，王皓轩匆匆收拾了下残局，扯了旁边卫生纸将喷的到处都是的东西擦了个干净。动作温柔地为宋继扬擦了全身，一边状似无意地问道：“刚刚，我有没有弄疼你？”语气里到底还是有一丝不确定。

他低头，有点不好意思的看着宋继扬眸子，说：“我，我是真没经验，我之前做了很多功课...但是有点粗暴，我下次不会了。”

你直男？哈，你没有经验？哈。

宋继扬是有些惊讶，看他刚刚的那番又勾又坏又撩的前戏很是老道，居然是第一次，居然第一次就做了一，居然第一次把自己搞的不死不活射了几次。

“没有~还好~”宋继扬眼尾缀着桃花颜色，鼻头也蹭得红红肿肿的，露出小酒窝，两眼直勾勾盯着他。

王皓轩看见了他的小眼神，于是单手将自己的上衣盖在他身上，不急不缓地为下一根手指的进入做着清理，另一手抓揉着仍有些红扑扑的臀瓣，“以后疼了，要告诉我。”

“没关系的，不怕疼。抹脖子都干了，不疼的。”宋继扬眼瞅着王皓轩坚挺了这么久也不忍心，生怕他憋得难受，带着腼腆的笑意。

“你不是晓星尘，扬扬，你是你。”他拦腰，将人抱在怀里。

“嗯~”宋继扬将双腿攀了上去，抓着再次抬了头的小家伙撸动了两下，扬了扬下巴，不可抑制地打着颤，俏皮的眯着眼，同他耳鬓厮磨道

跟他十指交扣，同时从他怀中抬起头来：“大哥哥，你好厉害啊。”

不过，回想起他刚刚抽插时确实有些横冲直撞着实没有什么章法，宋继扬那会儿还以为他是性致高昂，或者故意作弄。原来，是经验不足。

经验不足，还能让人这么舒服...王皓轩，还真是个宝啊。

宋继扬软着骨，随着耳畔温柔的声音眼睛舒服的眯着，听从王皓轩的指令，手一伸、脚一抬、张开双臂再抱一下，乖乖被抱着穿好了衣服。

撒娇一样的磨蹭，换来被撑满的安全套，他宋继扬也没吃亏啊。

End.


End file.
